


Why is byleth playing matchmaker to cats ?

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Dorothea spots byleth with a herd of cats , she needs to find out why.
Kudos: 9





	Why is byleth playing matchmaker to cats ?

Dorothea was strolling near the dorms when she spotted her, byleth with a herd of cats. Two tabby cats, a ginger cat and a grey cat, near them seemed to be miniature furniture.   
" now paws" byleth softly speaks to the grey cat " go to spots and whiskers near the cafe."

Dorothea could only guess she was talking about the two tabby cats , though this scene was scrambling her brain a bit she would admit.   
Byleth eventually notices her after doing whatever she is doing for about ten minutes. "Hello dorothea, want to help me get these two cats together" byleth states as if it's a normal statement. 

"Professor, are you matchmaking cats?" Sounding very concerned about her dorothea asks. Again byleth nods as if this situation was completely normal.  
"The ginger cat and the tabby would make such adorable kittens" sounding far too invested in this cat related scheme. 

The cats run off eventually and the two women agree to never talk about this again.


End file.
